Nanos
Nanos are among the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall Legacy. Nanos are miniature versions of Cartoon Network characters, designed to aid the player by means of their various associated powers. There are X amount of Nanos available in FusionFall Legacy, X of which are necessary to obtain in order to level up (See: Primary and Secondary Nanos). While NPCs in FusionFall Legacy conform to the overall game's generally more realistic animesque style, Nanos are based on the original designs of the Cartoon Network characters from their respective shows. History Nanos were created by Dexter and Mandark when Planet Fuse came to the Earth. Dexter had become obsessed with artificial life after having been secluded in his lab for a long time, an obsession which drove Mandark also to research the subject, as he always strives to be better than Dexter at everything. When Mandark made the first prototype Nano in front of a group of researchers (including Dexter), it flopped horribly. Adding insult to injury, Dexter came forward and fixed Mandark's invention, subsequently creating the first real Nano. Nanos are comprised of three elements: Imaginary Energy, Fusion matter, and a Creation Item. Fusion matter forms the material of the Nano, while Imaginary Energy and the personal Creation Item give the Nano the appearance and personality of the character it is imitating. Powers Each Nano comes with three innate powers, any one of which can be activated at a time. Players select which potential power they would like to activate when they create a particular Nano; however, at a later point in the game they can, for the cost of a certain amount of Fusion matter as well as one Power Item (which can either be purchased from vendors or found in a C.R.A.T.E.), change which particular ability of that Nano is activated. Further, player can have only three Nanos equipped to be used at any one time, no matter how many have been obtained altogether. Each equipped Nano can use even its activated power only when the Nano has been summoned by the player (commonly by pressing the 1, 2, or 3 keys); moreover, it cannot use its powers from inside the NanoCom. There are three types of Nanos, Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix (commonly simplified to A, B, and C). These types act according to a rock-paper-scissors mechanic which is used for balance purposes, as Fusions and Fusion Monsters are also either Adaptium, Blastons, or Cosmix. The rule is that A beats B, B beats C, and C beats A. By making intelligent use of this differentiation of types, players can make fights against each particular type of monster either easier or harder. Nanos have a stamina bar, which can be seen on the screen when that Nano is summoned. Nano Stamina drains while the Nano is active and each time the Nano uses its abilities. When its stamina gets too low, the Nano weakens and must go back into the NanoCom to start slowly regenerating Stamina and must wait a bit before it can be summoned again. A Nano’s stamina can be replenished by Nano Potions, which can be purchased from vendors or earned by defeating monsters. Gaining a Nano In the FusionFall Legacy world, Nanos are gathered by various means (See: Primary and Secondary Nanos). However, every Nano must be obtained from defeating a Fusion, whether it has been found in a Fusion Lair or roaming the world. When a Nano is to be created, a small menu appears from which players can select one of the three powers that the Nano can use. Once a power has been selected, the Nano is immediately loaded into the NanoCom; if three Nanos have already been equipped, the Nano will transfer the newly obtained Nano to a Nano Station, from must be retrieved to be equipped for use. Nano Stations are found in various hub locations around the FusionFall world Primary and Secondary Nanos In FusionFall Legacy, Nanos can be gained in multiple ways. Depending on the method required to obtain the Nano, it is classified as either a Primary Nano or Secondary Nano. Primary Nanos are mandatory Nanos that must be earned in order to level up. Primary Nano missions will be automatically given to players after they reach the necessary amount of Fusion matter to level up on completion of the relevant Nano mission. Secondary Nanos are not required at all and can either be sought out or skipped as the player decides. Some Secondary Nanos, like Primary Nanos, are rewards for missions, but such missions are not required to level up. Other Secondary Nanos (sometimes referred to as Tertiary or Roaming Nanos), can be obtained by defeating a roaming Fusion, collecting the Nano item that it drops, and taking that Item to any Nano Station to create the Nano. Tertiary Nanos are also not required to complete the game and can be skipped if the player decides. Other Confirmed Nanos Category:Nanos